


Tyler's new cat

by Tylerrjospeh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Josh doesn't like the cat, Josh has yellow hair, M/M, Other, Spooky, Tyler gets a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerrjospeh/pseuds/Tylerrjospeh
Summary: Tyler didn't even like catsAU where Tyler gets a cat and Josh hates it until he slowly starts to love it just as much as Tyler does. Mostly because it makes Tyler happy.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler didn't even like cats, but this one seemed perfect, it was instantly at ease with Tyler and he felt the same.

The cat was pure black except for two white spots, one on his neck and one on his nose. But the thing that Tyler focused on were his eyes, they were bright yellow. They almost seemed so bright that they were a source of light. The cat reminded him of Josh.

This last thought shocked Tyler back into reality.  
'Shit' Tyler exclaimed, remembering his roommate.  
'Josh is not going be happy' Tyler thought, trying to get the cat to stop wriggling and squirming.  
'But who wouldn't love this cat?' He decided, looking down at the cat which had made its home in Tyler's arms, now sleeping softly.

Tyler was careful not to jump or move around to much on the way home in order to avoid waking up the sleeping kitten. Tyler crept up the stairs into their hallway and struggled to get his keys out of his pocket while cradling the ball of fur. After a long struggle, he finally managed to pull out his keys and slide them into the lock. He pushed the door open, hoping Josh would be out or watching a movie in his room.

'What the hell is that?' Tyler sighed, looks like his luck just ran out.

'It's a cat' Tyler exclaimed, trying to brighten Josh's mood and warm him to the idea of their new pet kitten.  
'I can see that Ty, but what is it doing in our apartment?' Josh questioned, squinting at the sleeping cat.  
'Well it was just on the sidewalk and it looked so sad and cold so i couldn't just leave him there, you know?' Josh sighed, knowing that Tyler couldn't be convinced to get rid of the cat, and knowing that he was just trying to be a good person. He was actually quite proud of his boyfriend but he wasn't going to let him know that. Yet.

'So what's his name?' Josh asked, pretending to not be curious about the sleeping kitten.  
'I'm not sure yet, help me name him!' Tyler perked up at Josh's curiously which as he could obviously see through his act.  
'Spooky' Josh replied, jokingly but secretly hoping that Tyler likes the name.  
'I love it'. 'Welcome to your new home Spooky'.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides that they need to go out and buy supplies for Spooky before the cat moves in for good.

Josh was watching Tyler play with Spooky when the brown-haired boy suddenly turned to him to make an announcement.  
'We need to go buy things like food and a bed for Spooky.' Tyler decided. Josh sighed, beginning to stand up from his position on the couch.  
'Okay, let's go,' he informs Tyler.  
'Really? Now?' Tyler confirms, excited by Josh's willingness.  
'Yeah, he's going to need it eventually so why not get it over and done with' Josh said, trying to display his dislike for the cat. Tyler didn't seem bothered as he quickly stood up, grabbed his keys, and head out to his car.

'Do you think we should get the blue food bowl or the red food bowl?' Tyler questioned, looking at Josh for answers.  
'Blue.' Josh quickly responds and Tyler seems happy with his decision.  
'I agree, not so angry and intimidating right?' Tyler said, likely thinking back to his past struggles with Blurryface and the colour red. 

Next was the bed. The shelf of the pet shop was completely lined with beds of many different sizes. But one bed in particular stood out to Tyler. Tyler held up a small bed and looked hopefully up at Josh. Tyler watched as Josh's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the bed. Wordlessly, Josh took the bed from Tyler and smiled thinking about how this showed how the smaller boy cared for him and was reminded of him. Josh held Tyler's hand as they walked out of the aisle and head to the counter with all of the items they had decided on, including some less than necessary purchases which Tyler had insisted on them buying. The first thing that they handed over was the small spooky-sized bed which had a dark blue space background and a pattern of lime-green alien heads. 

Once they got home, Spooky quickly leaped to Tyler and jumped softly clawed on his leg. Laughing, Tyler reached down for the cat and continued walking into the kitchen, balancing both the cat and the items they had purchased. Once Tyler had set down the cat and the items, Josh glanced to his right and saw that Tyler was beaming after his interaction with Spooky. Josh felt his heart warm up a little at the sight and looked over at Spooky who was now purring on the kitchen table and staring directly at Josh. The cat seemed to be less wary of him and he could see that the cat was much closer to him than when Tyler first brought him home. Josh slowly and cautiously reached out his hand towards Spooky with his palm facing up and surprisingly, the cat reached his head forwards a little towards his hand and rested his head on his outstretched palm. Tyler had been watching all of this and looked up at Josh with bright eyes, he decided that this was where he felt at home, right here with Spooky and Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done!  
> Chapter three should be up by late this week or early next week.  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments, I love to see them!  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Will be updating more chapters at sometime this week. :)


End file.
